The cruel one
by Lovdisa
Summary: You will follow four characters there they fight for not only their own life but also for the person who they love the most. Welcome to the 100th hunger game. The most cruel one.


My big brother is very brave. Very,very brave. He is also very girly even though he is a boy. He is always very cheerful and very dramatic. He like to draw with me and fix my hair. He also treats me like I am his fellow princess. We have sworn a vow what we will never betray each other and a vow of sisterhood even though that we are already related. He wants me to call him big sister and I do that. But he is still my big brother. He is my princess who ditch the handsome prince for me. We dance in the castle and we both wear magical dresses which make us able to fly. My big brother is very very brave. And strong. In his own way. He would do anything for me. I would do anything for him.

"Azriel Parker!" The man from the capital wears a purple suit with a white sweater underneath that makes a very dramatic contrast against his pale face. His hair is let out and messy with the rainbow colors in sections of his head. Over the crowd you can still see his face that only reflects boredom and tiredness like nothing special is happening. Someone among the boys shout "Oh my goooood!" It's my big brother. My big brother have been reaped.

He look very shocked but in a very dramatic way. He uses his whole body to shout "Oh my god!". He is striking a pose an actress would be proud of at the same time as he walks confidently all the way to the stage. Everybody else is looking at him with wide eyes but my eyes are only dry. I want to cry but my big brother's blood is running through my veins so I don't cry. I try to be brave. I know what's to come. I know what they are gonna call my name. Because this isn't an ordinary hunger game. This is the 100th hunger game. The most cruel one.

They hold hostage this year. The tributes need to fight for their loved ones. The people who is the dearest to them die if they die too. It's called extra motivation. Big brother love me the most. I know that. So I don't get surprised when they call my name.

"Can Briana Parker come forth please?"

Everyone is suddenly looking at me. But I don't care. Big brother didn't cry so I'm not going to do it either. I know that I'm thought because most of the twelve year girls would people look at me and sees a weak girl with big brown eyes and ripped clothing. My brother looked at me as a strong woman with hazel brown eyes that could stare into your soul he said. I don't want to be the weak girl everybody thinks I am, I want to be the girl my big brother saw. So I walk forward with a smile. Big brother always say that it's the smile that makes the woman so I smile.

Big brother is wearing a dress. It is very simple but still prettier than everyone around him. It is a deep sea blue dress with a big rose at the belt. The arms only goes halfway because the ends of the arms had been burned so we cut it of. Brother was so sad but he is still the prettiest. First it was only one simple skirt but brother sew on two more layers so now it looks like a dress fit for a princess. He is the queen of this hunger games.

"Do you want to say something to your district?" The glittering Capital man looks very fabulous with his rainbow hair. I want that kind of hair colour too.

"Yes." Big brother take the mic, and with a very gentle voice he says:

"Women need to be strong so that's what I'm gonna be. I'm gonna survive this with my little sister. That's what my womans intuition is telling me to do." No one really react to that comment and the purple man with his red eyes starting to dart around suddenly looks a little nervous. It's as if a meteor would rain down on us all because big brother said those words. But the sky remain silent and the capital man continue. I know that I might die but I won't. Because big brother is the strongest,kindest, and most fabulous and most beautiful of them all. This year district 10 is gonna get a winner. That winner is my big brother.

Scarlett Adair was the most wonderful person she knew, and she loved her job. Seriously why shouldn't she? She got to see all those pathetic little brats cry or try to be brave then they are reaped. Some people volunteer but they aren't hilarious, it's their family members who often cry out loud and sob like those pigs they truly are. They are the true fun. Scarlett were extremely self aware so she knew what she was worth more than the entire population in this district. They all should jump around of happiness because she, Scarlett Adair gave them the honor of her leading the reaping day. But this wasn't the only reason Scarlett Adair loved her job. No, she loved to see people die.

Seeing the bitches pretty faces get wrecked were always satisfying. Hearing the hopeless screams of someone who got ambushed or backstabbed were like music to her ears. She always listened to the screams just before she went to sleep. The dreams she dreamt were always good. The bloodbath were always great. It were just so many deaths! She could imagine the despair of the lovely family which they promised to return to. Instead they died a bloody death filled with pain. She also loved the finals. Those battles were always bloody and the winner were many times on the brink of death. Ahh, those lovely, lowly creatures are doing their best to die while entertaining her so she let it slide when she doesn't get greeted by a cheering audience. After all the best hunger games of all time is about to begin.

She doesn't need to imagine this year. She can see the dearest person to the tributes despair while the tribute is fighting for both of their lives. The hostage is placed in the arena in a hidden place. The hostage can't go anywhere but anything can come to the hostage. The hostage can only move if the right tribute is holding hands with the hostage. But if one day no one dies, they will decide by lottery which hostage will die. After a hostage die the tributes who had a connection with the hostage location will be shown to every other competitor. The hostage is a big weakness. Someone else hostage can also be killed by other competitors. The hostage will also always be able to see what's going on in the arena. This is the special event for the 100th hunger games. Scarlett was overjoyed. This will be the best game in her life, and the bloodiest one.

Scarlett Adair go forward to the mic just as the boring speech strides confidently because she knows everyone will look at her in despair as she walked up and she loved it.

She takes the mic and screams: "Happy hunger games everyone!" Scarlett feel beautiful. She is beautiful.

"Let's enjoy our short time together! Now it's time to found out which people who will represent district 11 in the fourth quarter game! Let us begin with the ladies!" She walks forward to the bowl with the girls names, making sure she walks elegantly like a real lady.

"Ozaka Diaz!" She is waiting to hear someone sob or even scream. To see the fear in their eyes when they know that this time it is they who are going to die. But of course it needs to be a emotionless, uncute and sour faced girl who is walking to the stage. A girl with perfect white skin and penetrating blue eyes but a nose so flat she looked like a new version of Voldermort. Scarlett just have to hope that the hostage will be entertaining.

But because Scarlett is just as fantastic as she is she give the bitch a chance to atleast get a loaf of bread before she dies.

"Do you want to say something, dear?"

"Yes I want." She grabs the mic forcefully. That slut! How dare she! I thought she would say no because she was to overwhelmed by emotions. But the thought of her dying a painful death makes me much more calmer so I'm able to keep the smile.

"Why don't you switch place with me? I jump around and shout with a real yell voice "Happy hunger games!" and you go to a fucking random arena and get killed. How does that sound?"

That fucking bitchy slut! How dare a girl only dressed in a plain brown t-shirt and a long skirt with holes in it even say that to a lady like Scarlett. Scarlett was a tall woman with red skin and clear green snake eyes. Her hair was gracefully put up in braids collecting to a bun and then a ponytail of brown hair. Her dress a long black gown with a corset making it look perfect on her slim figure. How dare she even joke about a beautiful lady like her changing place with a ugly girl nobody even cried for.

"Unfortunately for you I'm from the Capital and you are not. You can still jump around and yell happy hunger games but please refrain yourself from doing it now." I'm not just beautiful and merciful, I am also kind. How perfect could I get?

"Hmph!" She looks away with a stubborn face expression like she expected another answer. I sure shot her down. Now to the hostage for this girl, or the princess in the tower. I hear someone mumble a name in my ears and get ready for getting all giddy giddy with pigs again.

"Now it's time to see who get to accompany Ozaka to the capital!" I search through my papers and take up a blank sheet. I make it look like I read it. It's showtime.

"Can Italo Clark come forth please?" It's a boy. It can't be her brother, her father. Which means it's a relative of hers, her best friend or her crush. This is going to be fun.

"Whaatt!?" I hear a loud scream from the sixteen boy section. Someone else start to sob. It's a girl from the eighteen section. There is also an unbreakable mummel in the whole crowd. It's just as someone have stirred around with a spoon in the whole crowd. After a while a boy is coming out from the crowd walking up to the stage. He looks really angry. It's the perfect boy other than his angry face that kind of ruined his pretty perfect face with his brown gentle eyes. He is tall and muscular with blond hair messy in a ponytail making his face stand out even more. He is prince charming with his muscular arms and broad shoulders.

The doomed girl next to me starts to cry the moment she see his face. She can't stop her tears. It's would be truly adorable if she were cute. But she isn't. It's obvious he is her crush. The sobbing earlier was probably his girlfriend. He is taken. He already has a girlfriend. Oh my, it's so dramatic. Scarlett haven't expected that she would get so much joy from the bitches break down. The games were amazing!

Scarlett let a big grin show on her face. Now it's the boys turn.


End file.
